Layla
Layla El is currently a Diva on injured reserve who works on the SmackDown brand. She is most notable for being the 2006 Diva Search winner, one of the first female mentors on NXT, one third of Extreme Expose and half of the female tandem LayCool. 'WWE Career' Layla won the 2006 version of the WWE Diva Search, beating out Jen England for the honor. Her first "official" WWE appearance would be backstage at SummerSlam, ''where she was part of an "initiation" by the other Divas. Her appearances during this period would be brief, with her getting into confrontations with Kristal Marshall and Jillian Hall, along with being interviewed by the Miz. After tricking the Miz that October into a lap dance from Big Dick Johnson, Miz took it upon himself to start messing with Layla, interfering in her matches and proclaiming her loser in contests she had clearly won. She would lose a mixed tag match against Miz and Kristal. She would again be defeated by Kristal before the team of Layla and Ashley Massaro defeated her and Jillian Hall in a tag team match. In 2007, Layla would move to ECW, teaming up with Kelly Kelly and Brooke Adams to form "Extreme Expose", a dance troupe that would perform once a week on the program. That June, Miz would be moved to the brand and the three Divas would begin fighting over him. When Kelly Kelly shifted her attention from Miz to Balls Mahoney, Layla would turn heel, as she, Miz and Brooke openly mocked Kelly. Brooke would be released from her contract that November, and Kelly and Layla would enter into a long rivalry. Layla would form alliances with Lena Yada and Victoria. In June 2008, Layla was moved to Raw as part of the Supplemental Draft. In the midst of wrestling in singles and tag matches, she found herself in a storyline where Jamie Noble was infatuated with her. He would attempt to impress her -- only to be squashed by his opponents easily. She would manage William Regal, leading him to an Intercontinental Championship reign. In 2009, Layla would be a participant in the 25 Divas battle royal, but would lose to Santina Marella. In April 2009, Layla went back to SmackDown and began feuding with 2007 Diva Search winner Eve Tores. After the feud was over, she formed an alliance with Michelle McCool. Together, they became known as LayCool. They became embroiled in a controversial feud with Mickie James, where they labelled her "Piggie James". She would assist Michelle McCool in retaining her Women's Championship. During this time, Vickie Guerrero would become something of an honorary member to the team. The feud would continue pretty much until Mickie James was released from her WWE contract. At Elimination Chamber 2010, LayCool would defeat Maryse and Gail Kim, before going on to win a ten Divas tag match at ''WrestleMania 26. That May, LayCool would take on Beth Phoenix in a handicap match, where Layla would win, becoming the first Diva Search winner to hold the Championship. In another controversial move, Layla and Michelle dubbed themselves co-champions, much to the ire of fans and General Manager Theodore Long. Together, they would unify the Divas and Women's Championships, defeating Melina in the process.They would lose the championship to Natalya. Following the loss, Natalya would team with Beth Phoenix to take on LayCool in the first ever Divas TLC match, where Beth and Natalya emerged victorious. LayCool would invoke their rematch clause at the 2011 Royal Rumble; however, the anonymous Raw GM would change it to a four way, adding Eve Torres to the mix. Eve would win the Divas Championship. Lay-Cool then began to show signs of fallout, leading up to them going to therapy. This would do no good, however, as LayCool would split up. The two would face off in a Loser Leaves WWE match at Extreme Rules, which Layla won. Michelle McCool has not been seen since. Post-LayCool split, Layla defeated Alicia Fox. She was then sidelined with a knee injury. While announcing this in an interview with Michael Cole, Layla was attacked by new-Diva Kharma. 'Wrestlers Managed' *Michelle McCool *William Regal *The Miz *Jamie Noble *Kaval 'Signature and Finishing Moves' *Nasty Kick *Lay-Out *Face Lift *Simply Flawless Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Diva Search Category:Extreme Expose Category:SmackDown Category:ECW Category:Raw Category:Dancing Divas